You Weren't Meant for Me
by Aleserath Silverliht
Summary: From Sora's P.O.V. with his relationship with Kairi. AU


I wrote this poem a while ago and for some reason every time I read it, it reminded me of Kingdom Hearts.

It turned out Anti Kairi and Sora

So read and enjoy :D or read and don't enjoy D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts thought it would be quite awesome if I did.

* * *

_You flew into my life_

_A pearl upon t he beach_

When I found you that day asleep upon the beach, I couldn't help but fall instantly in love with you. Your pretty face and dazzling smile made everything melt away.

We had so much fun running around and playing. You, Riku, and myself. The adventures we had with imaginary pirates and evil monsters attacking our island.

Kairi, you were my light ever since we met, and I would always protect you no matter what.

_You lead me to believe_

_That you were meant for me_

As we grew older, so did my feelings. Finally I gathered my courage and asked you out. I was ecstatic when you said yes.

Everyone around me thought I had won the lottery or something huge, and in a way I had. When word got around I even heard some people mutter, "About time."

_Until I met a lark _

_Who sang me secret smarts_

Not even a year passed when Riku told me you were cheating on me with other boys. Yes, plural. Boys. I wouldn't believe him. I couldn't believe him! I was blinded by my love for you. I was so convinced that you loved me too and would never do such a thing to hurt me.

We screamed, we yelled, we fought. Riku was wrong. He just had to be. But soon others came to tell me the exact same story.

_And tore my to my heart _

_Till everything fell apart_

I snapped at them, telling them they were wrong, but they just shrugged. "Believe what you want to believe." They had said.

And then one day, when I was walking through the deserted halls late for class, I saw you in the arm's of another boy. Neither of you saw me. You were too engrossed in each other to notice.

I was shocked and devastated. Never would I have believed you would do such a thing, not to me. Yet, here you were, shamelessly flirting behind my back.

They were all right. Everyone. What a fool I had been.

_And now I clearly see _

_That you weren't meant for me_

I was so confused and I needed to clear my head. Fleeing from school, I rushed to the island. I paced desperately around the island trying to clear my head so I could think properly.

I just could not believe it. I didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was clear. It was defiantly not a hallucination. I already tried pinching myself.

_So all those times we spent_

_Upon that golden beach_

The memories kept playing. Us as children playing tag, you and me lounging on the beach. You and that boy flirting and kissing, the hours we spent talking and laughing, and the times you were to busy to hang out, I'm finally doubting.

_And all the nights we shared_

_Beneath that starlit sky_

The promise I made you that night as we sat up watching the meteor shower. I would always protect you and never let anything hurt you. The promise you made that you would never hurt me. It was all a lie wasn't it? Maybe you meant it then, but now you could care less.

_Looked pointless to my eye_

_Since every time we met_

_All you did was lie_

I loved you. You told me the same. I'm so confused, but I know what I have to do. I can't stand this! You don't actually see me do you? They were all just words to you, not actual feelings. You would tell anyone those words wouldn't you? Absolutely anyone.

_Now I clearly see_

_That you weren't meant for me_

That was it. We were breaking up. No buts, no whys, you already knew perfectly well the reason why. No pleading, no whining. You lied to me and lead me blindly forward. You drove me to drive my friends away.

My parents have excellent timing. My mother's boss just gave her a promotion, and she and my step-father will be traveling for a while. I'll be staying with my brother at some boarding school in Twilight Town. I haven't seen him in ages, actually.

I apologized to Riku and my other friends. I was quite surprised they forgave me after the way I acted. They in turn were surprised to learn that I was switching schools. Some are even going to try and convince their parents to let them switch schools for the hell of it. Friends are wonderful people.

I'll leave you behind. The only girl I was ever in love with and the one who tore my heart savagely to pieces without a second's hesitation. So now I sit here packing and tossing away the memories of you. I'm leaving for Twilight Town tomorrow and there will be no going back for me.

Good bye deceiver, manipulator, and lover. Good bye my friends, my island, and childhood. One final glance, but someday I'll return and never make the same mistake again.

_And this will finally be _

_The last time that we meet_

_

* * *

_Reviews would be nice =] I'd like to know what you thought of it._  
_


End file.
